Have a Nice Trip, or Should I Say Fall?
by FML18
Summary: Fran takes a trip down the stairs of the Schefield home when she buys a pair of shoes that she can't handel. What will this do to her relationships with the people that she loves, and Mr. Schefield!
1. Default Chapter

Hi, my name is Leah, and this is my first story on fanfiction. Feel free to comment and to suggest ideas. I look forward to hearing from you!

"HELLO EVERYONE!" enthused a nasally voice which belonged to non other than Fran Fine. She was in an extremely happy mood today, because she was going to go shopping. "Ooo Niles! Breakfast smells delish!"

"Why thank you," replied Niles insincerely due to his knowledge that any member of the Fine family would eat almost anything.

"'Morning," came a partially groggy reply from everyone at the table.

"Can we come with you shopping Fran?" begged a 16-year-old Maggie for her and her 10-year-old sister Grace. "Please," added Gracie.

"Well… sure, why not. After all, you guys need some new things for the big vacation! Just go ask your fatha. Ya know what, I'll go ask your fatha," Fran said pleased to know how much those girls look up to her. She looked at Niles as to ask what kind of mood Mr. Schefield was in at the time. Niles just gave her a look like 'don't bother, he is way too stressed out and this will make it worse.' Ignoring him, Fran finished her breakfast, asked Brighton if he wanted to go and maybe meet some girls, and got dressed.

1 hour later, after she was done getting ready, she walked into Mr. Schefield's office. 'Good' she thought as she sat her mini-skirt self on his desk, (he was on the phone). "Oh Mistah Schefield! Can I take Maggie and Gracie shopping for the up coming vacation?"

"Yes, yes, that's fine Miss Fine," said a semi annoyed Mr. Schefield as he shoed her away.

"Um Mistah Scefield," Fran added in a 'you forgot something' tone. "Credit card." As Maxwell then gave her the credit card, they caught each other's gaze. Then he stared into her soft, deep, brown eyes and she stared into his fabulous, dark, green eyes. They both rendered speechless. Goosebumps ran down Fran's spine as Mr. Schefield reached out his hands and took her tiny frame into his masculine arms. He was then about to lean in to kiss her soft luscious lips right as C.C. walked in.

"Hello hello!" said C.C. unknowingly alarming them before she looked up and they dropped eachother, Fran stumbled as she realized what almost happened.


	2. Off to the mall

Sorry this took so long.Thanks for the reviews! They are really helpful!

"Uh umm," stammered Mr. Sheffield while scratching his head, "well here's the credit card." Then he quickly picked up the phone when he realized he had dropped it during that intense moment. 'NO! I can't think like that about my nanny like that! But she is so _sexy_ in those tight little mini-skirts.'

"Oh well thanks," replied a stunned Fran smiling falsely. Absentmindedly, she grabbed the credit card. Meanwhile she couldn't stop thinking, 'Damnit! I HATE C.C.! I'll kill her!' Then she walked out of the office and purposely nudged C.C. and yelled right next to her, "TIME TO GO SHOPPING!" She could hear the stampeding of the two girls coming down the steps shouting. Still, there was not much enthusiasm in her voice now that she knows what almost happened, but didn't and wishes did. It would be hard for her that day, which she knew, but just how hard for her she didn't know.

As they were driving, Fran just absently gazed into space blocking out the sounds of the two girls fighting. "FRAAN! Maggie hit me!" shrieked Gracie. "Well she BIT me!" retorted Maggie; this started an endless quarrelling of "nuhuh's and yuhhu's." Fran finally came to and patiently raised her voice above theirs saying, "Angels, angels, please! Gracie, stop biting your sister you are far too old! Maggie, don't hit Gracie you know better! Oy!" There was finally silence in the limo until the unenviable question of "Fran, why are you so quiet? It's strange!" came from Gracie who was very mature for her age.

"Oy! Well aren't you guys just full of questions today? Well, if you must know, your fatha and I had a close encounter. Let's just say it did not end well," remarked Fran as she could still hear C.C. walking in with that stupid "Hello hello!" thing that she always does.

**Back at the mansion:**

'I wonder what Fran and the kids are doing, I wonder if she is trying on those sexy bathing suits she always buys for vacations or if she is thinking of me too,' thought Maxwell. "Don't you think so Maxwell?" asked C.C. not realizing that he wasn't paying attention. "I'm sorry, what was it that you were saying?" asked Maxwell.

"Honestly Maxwell! I don't feel like you are paying any attention to me at all!" said a slightly irritated C.C. Niles, fortunately enough, was in the room at the time to hear this and couldn't pass on the opportunity for a small comment.

"Well when was the last time you looked in the mirror, because there is one in the hallway if you hadn't noticed," Niles said smugly.

"Maxwell, are you going to let him talk to me like that?" asked C.C., although she was not really insulted by Niles' remark.

"To be honest, I'm far too distraught right now..." Max said as Niles interrupted.

"Sir, should I take out the trash for you?" Niles asked.

"Well it is your job!" said an exasperated Maxwell. "Very well then," Niles said as he pushed C.C. out the door, "I'm sorry sir, I couldn't get the load out side; she was far too heavy." Finally he had gotten a small smile out of Mr. Sheffield without Miss Fine's help!


	3. At the Mall

Hey! Thanks for the helpful reviews, they really help! I'll definitely try to make it longer than the last ones.

Maggie had just met a very nice boy hanging out with some of her friends from school and went off with them which left Fran and Gracie to shop alone. First they hit Macey's and Fran bought a cute bikini, hoping to catch Mr. Sheffield's eye. Grace even got an adorable little bathing suit with colorful stripes on them to match Fran's. 'Hooo haaa! Isn't he gorgeous! Too bad, no one can compete with Mistah Sheffield,' thought Fran when she spotted a really hot guy about her age, maybe a few years younger (no one needed to know that though), with medium-dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that you could get lost in. 'Uh, well there is no hurt in a little flirting,' Fran thought as she and Gracie started walking over. "Hi, I'm Fran, and this is Gracie," smiled Fran

"Hi, I'm Johnny, Johnny Depp," replied the gorgeous man with a semi British accent.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe it's you! You look so different without your scars and make-up! My favorite movie that you starred in was **_What's Eating Gilbert Grape_** and **_Benny and Joon._** Oh and who could forget **_Edward Scissorhands_**" Fran shrieked with the excitement of meeting Johnny Depp. No matter what, she just couldn't get Mr. Sheffield out of her mind! 'What is wrong with me!' Fran thought to her self, 'Its Johnny Depp! I won't bother with him right now.'

"So, would you two like to join me for lunch?" Johnny asked Fran and Gracie.

'On the otha hand.' "Yes! We would love to join you for lunch," they then went to the best restaurant around. Fran ordered a 8 oz. lobster, Gracie ordered two king crabs, and Johnny ordered linguini with scallops, lobster, and a delicious sauce. They all had a lovely time and after it was over he asked for her number and dropped them back off at the mall.

Fran, feeling guilty about going out with Johnny, went off to the shoe store. 'Oh I do love shoe shopping,' thought Fran. "Gracie, why don't you try these on! Meanwhile, I'm gonna go ova here and try on some shoes," Fran told Gracie while piling enough shoes around Gracie to keep her occupied for at least half an hour. Fran walked on over to the racks of shoes from sizes 7-8 and a half. "Oooo these are cute," Fran thought out loud. They were a fabulous pair of high-tops. Fran then bought about nine pairs of shoes (including the high-tops), one pair of sandals, three more bathing suits, ten skirts, and ten matching tops to go with the shoes. For Gracie, she bought five pairs of shoes, two pairs of sandals, four more bathing suits, and eleven matching outfits. Fran even got Maggie a few things! "Well that was fun wasn't it!" Fran asked Gracie while looking for Maggie. "Oo there she is. Gracie, go ova there and tell your sister its time to go," Fran told Gracie.

"Well, why can't you?" retorted Gracie.

"Well because I'm her nanny and I don't want her to be mad at me for stopping her little make-out session, meanwhile she is already mad at you," replied Fran.

"Fair enough," said Gracie as she walked over to separate her sister and this new guy. She then yanked Maggie away and told her that Fran bought her new bathing suits and clothes for the vacation in hopes that she wouldn't be too mad at her. Maggie rushed over to greet Fran and receive her new clothes. "Fran! Did you get me any new clothes and bathing- suits?" asked Maggie

"Well there's one way of greeting someone. Yeah, I got you a few new things for you. Like this one fabulous­ bathing suit! And there's plenty more!" said Fran.

"Aw thanks Fran, you're the greatest. So, what did you guys do this whole time?" asked Maggie, although not really interested, as they got into the car.

"Well, we were shopping for bathing-suites, when we ran into who else, but Johnny Depp!" screeched Fran.

"OO is he hot or what," provoked Gracie.

"Shut up Gracie! Fran, was he as hot in person as he is in the movies? What was he like? Did he ask you out!" interrogated Maggie. She was so mad that she didn't go with them, she could kick herself.

"Now, now he's a normal person just like everyone else," Fran replied with a smile on her face. It then got quiet, but only for a short moment then Fran raved, "He has the most gorgeous eyes and those cheek-bones are to die for. So the guy has a fake accent, who cares? Fabulous hair, great smile, and he has that bad boy thing goin' on. Hooo haaa is he gorgeous! Who cares if he is three years younger than me?" 'Ok, maybe more like six years, but know one has to know except me,' Fran thought as they pulled up to the mansion.

Sorry this took so long!


End file.
